I know i'm ugly and nobody wants to love me
by Liz Hoffen
Summary: Un Drago gentil, un Harry... Moche!  One shot, UA. ça devait pas être si mauvais si j'ai été noté 17/20. !Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, c'était plutôt une sorte d'histoire très courte à inciter les gens à prendre confiance en eux!


NDA : Cette chose fut mon devoir qu'il y a plus de deux ans que je viens de reprendre et modifié un peu. En espérant qu'il vous plaira!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! 

* * *

><p>Un bel après-midi Drago eut envie de visiter Paris, il venait d'emménagé il y avait quelques semaine.<p>

Drago était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, avait des cheveux blond platine, les yeux d'un gris orageux, un visage fin et la peau diaphane. Il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une beauté froide.

Il marchait le long des rues de Paris, jetant quelques coups d'œil aux vitrines des boutiques puis entendit des bruits qui provenaient d'une ruelle un peu plus éloignée. Curieux, il accéléra ses pas pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il vit un groupe de personnes qui semblaient intimider et frapper une autre personne.

Quand ils virent Drago qui s'avançait vers eux, ils s'en allèrent en jetant un dernier regard sur la victime.

Il s'approcha de la personne en question, elle était assez frêle et un peu plus petit que lui. Une frange assez longue qui masquait ses yeux, les cheveux en bataille ressemblant à un nid de corbeau qui lui arrivèrent aux épaules et portait des lunettes qui ressemblaient à des culs de bouteilles. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à partir mais Drago le retient par le bras et lui demande s'il allait bien. Une grimace de douleur lui répondit, il lui releva la manche pour voir que quelques bleus lui recouvraient le bras.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Drago,

- Harry. Harry Potter.

Agissant suivant ses instincts, il prit la main d'Harry et le tira en direction de chez lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche et quelques étages, ils arrivèrent devant chez le lâcha Harry et tira les clés de sa poches pour ouvrir la porte.

La porte ouverte laissa voir un assez grand appartement, les murs de couleur ivoire, des meubles en bois et de grand fenêtres qui laissaient filtrer la lumière.

Adam disparut derrière une des portes pour revenir avec une pile de vêtements propres et une trousse de sois qu'il fourra dans les mains d'Harry.

Une douche ne te fera pas de mal, profites-en aussi pour soigner tes plaies et enfiles vêtements.

- Pourquoi?.. demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi, quoi?

- Pourquoi aides-tu une personne comme moi et d'autant plus étrangère?

- Faut-il une raison pour aider quelqu'un? Demanda Drago avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Les gens me rejettent car je suis différent d'eux; je suis laid... Répondit Harry, sa phrase se terminant dans un murmure.

Un ange passa, Drago était surpris par ces mots. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas un physique avantageux, mais tout de même...

Drago finit par briser le silence.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, contentes toi de prendre ta douche. En le poussant dans la salle d'eau, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry ressortait vêtu d'une chemise blanche un peu large et d'un jeans délavé.

- Faudrait te couper les cheveux... Fit Drago avec une moue.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie que les gens voient mon visage, je suis laid.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises! Je ne te crois pas.

En disant cela, Drago s'approcha d'Harry et lui releva sa frange puis eut un léger recul.

- Alors, tu vois que j'avais raison. Dit harry avait la voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Harry avait un teint blafard, des cernes creuses sous les yeux, des sourcils épais et le nez en trompette. Il prenait surtout pas soin de lui mais n'avait rien de laid.

- Tout une histoire pour ça?

- Tu ne me trouves pas laid?

- Tu devrais changer tes lunettes et te regarder dans une glace. Puis le physique n'est pas le critère le plus important, c'est comment ils sont _**ici**_. Dit-il en pointant son cœur.

Après une longue négociation, quelques supplications, Harry accepta d'aller chez le coiffeur et d'aller faire quelques boutiques. En revenant, quelques passants lui jetèrent des coups d'œil en murmurant. Harry baissa son regard vers le sol.

Drago le rassura en lui disant de ne pas écouter les gens et le taquina sur le fait qu'ils le regardaient car il était « tout neuf et tout beau ».


End file.
